


Wrong Button

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Bohg, D/s, Deep throat, M/M, Omega!Lahn, Ring gag, blowjob, throkblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: One should always make sure they press the right button when answering a call.





	Wrong Button

**Author's Note:**

> Ehehehehehh, hello darlings, hope you enjoy some comedy tonight with our favorite noodle gremlin! Hope you enjoy and has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

It wasn’t often Bogh recieved communications from the Main Fleet. It was even less often that they wanted to discuss something other than the shielding station.

In all honesty, if it had been any other time, he would be so happy to take it. 

But now? Right now? This call could not have come at a worse time.

It was quiet, the night crew was busy with the shield, too busy to bother him in his own office and it was a rare night off for himself—

“Mmmm….mmmghhh…!”

—and for his lieutenant and lover, Lahn. 

The slim Galra was kneeling at his feet in front of his personal console, a lovely silver ring gag holding his mouth open as he tries to take his cock as deep into his mouth as was possible. Drool was dribbling down Lahn’s chin and seeping slowly on to Bogh’s foot.

“Aaaaah….mmmmm…fuck….” Bogh hissed as his ears lower and he blushes softly. 

The comm. was beeping with one of the lights flashing red as he held Lahn’s head in place. Oh he just wanted to ignore the comm. and fuck Lahn’s pretty face, watch those eyes grow dazed and teary as his cock slides down that wonderful throat. 

A shiver ran through him when that talented tongue massages the underside. 

Surely whoever was contacting them could wait yes?

…………..

C.G. winces at the aura of utter annoyance that radiates off his husband.

It’s been a stressful time for the Main Fleet after their battle with Voltron and it did not help that now with Prorok gone, that Throk now has it pick up most of the slack and take over a few of the former commander’s duties since Commander Thace was currently preoccupied with other things.

“Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, _pick up you mother fucker….”_

The commander almost sinks down with wide eyes before he slowly places the bowl of fresh, warm juniberry biscuits that his mate has requested of him,

There’s was a small cracking sound when Throk snaps his head in C.G.’s direction. His yellow eyes burned like those of an angry demon before he slowly inches the bowl over with one finger.

Ah good he accepted the offering.

“So…he has not picked up yet I take it?”

There’s the messy sound of Throk biting down and ripping a piece of biscuit off, “You cah say thah again…” he huffs with his mouth full before swallowing, “Ooooh if that sheild so damn important, I wouldn’t bother calling him to inform him about the firewalls update…”

C.G. sighed heavily before he gently massaged his mate’s temples, shaking his head, “You best just…keep calling until he picks up then. I’m sure he will answer after a few more calls….”

“He has _better_ or I swear by the cosmos, I will…”

His eye twitches when the comm. stops ringing. He growls slowly as he crushes half eaten biscuit in his hand before slamming his hand down on the call button,

“…..GrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRR _RRRRAAAAAAAAA **RRRRRGHH!!!**_ PICK UP YOU SON OF A RABID, YUPPER BITCH!!!!!”

C.G, falls back into the chair next to him, a little startled by the outburst, 

_If I didn’t love you so much already, I might be questioning why I bother being around you when you’re like this….._

……………….

The moment of peace when the beeping had stop was immediately shattered when the comm. starts beeping again.

Lahn looked up at Bogh, lightly bobbing his head as his commander strokes between his ears. His eyes go to the console briefly when he sees Bogh snap his head towards it and glare.

“Dammit….” he whispered.

It was evening dammit, why was anyone calling him now while he as trying to have some fun with Lahn? Was the universe just trying to ruin their night? Was that it!?

He growled softly, ears lowering before he looked down at Lahn. His eyes soften before a small idea pops in his head.

It wasn’t like he had to see the caller’s face after all, they did have an audio only option. He slowly leaned down and smiled adoringly as he holds Lahn’s head in place with those stretched lips almost at the base of his cock.

“Aaaah….” he reached up, never taking his eyes off the other and presses the answer button on the console.

“This is Commander Bogh,” He slowly puts a finger to his lips at Lahn with a smirk.

“ _QUIZNAKING FINALLY! Stars what took you so long!? I have been calling you for a full 10 minutes you idiot! What the fuck could have possibly…”_ Throk’s angry voice poured through us righteous anger. Well before he trailed off a bit.

“Well, What’s so important you need me hmm?” He barely kept his voice steady as he slowly began rolling his hips forwards into Lahn’s mouth. Those pretty eyes were closed as the pretty omega manages to keep quiet and relax his throat enough not to gag, 

“… _I was calling you in hopes I would reach you to inform you that the firewall is going to be updated in a few quintants but it seems you have other things to worry about…”_

Bogh blinked a bit, “What is that supposed to—”

“ _I knew Lahn had a big mouth, but this just takes the phrase to new levels.”_

There’s a heavy pause as Lahn’s eyes snap open and widen before Bogh slowly and dreadfully turned his head towards the console….

And saw the screen with a very deadpan Commander Throk and a mortified, flustered Commander C.G,

Lahn lulled off Bogh with small gagging sound and fell back and away from the screen. His face was a dark violet as he gets off screen immediately. 

The Shield Base commander felt his entire body just freeze as he stares at the two commanders in screen. His cock hard and our as his cheeks flush.

“ _Y…you….and Lahn,…you two….he was…your cock….!”_ C.G. sputtered as he tries to find words.

Throk picked up a biscuit, unimpressed, annoyed and bored now “…. _meh. I’ve walked in on worse here on the Main Fleet.”_

Bogh gulped as Throk bites down violently into his food, before he looks to Lahn who now looked ready to die of his humiliation at being caught.

_….So this is what Sendak meant by Throkblocked._


End file.
